Capsule Corporation
is a company founded in Age 712,Dragon Ball Online, 2010 and is run by Dr. Brief, Bulma's father. The corporation is based around, and takes its name from, the Hoi-Poi Capsules (also known as DynoCaps) invented by Dr. Brief himself. Overview Building The Capsule Corporation headquarters, which is also the Brief family's home, is located in West City, with its address being WST 3338926 K. The building, and the surrounding area, is large enough to have held the whole of the Namekian race after Frieza destroyed their planet and until they are wished to New Namek. The dome shaped building has three floors and a basement.Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, 2003 The entrance is the lobby where the Receptionist is and that leads to the Atrium (nakaniwia) in the buildings interior, the space is nearly column free (which implies the house is monolithic) where dinosaurs, cats,Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, 2009 dogs, and other animals live.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 The Atrium contains a Sparring Arena, and leads to the Capsule Room.Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, 2004 There are also the exhibit room, the Central Computer Room (opened with a Red Access Card), the Security with a small jail, Dr. Brief's lab and workshop on level 01.Daizenshuu 4, 1995 The Brief family's rooms, notably Bulma's room (where Tapion tells his history to Bulma),Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, 1995 are on level 02. On level 03, there are the West Tower and East Tower (opened with a Blue Access Card). The storage room for Capsule Corporation is where Bulma found the Two-Star Ball before the start of the Dragon Ball story. There is a secret underground basement where Future Bulma built the Time Machine in her timeline. Also, a Gravity Machine was built in the building between the end of the Cell Games Saga and the beginning of the Great Saiyaman Saga for Vegeta's training. It is used by Vegeta and his son Trunks during their preparation for the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Company Due to the invention and production of the extremely popular and useful capsules, the Capsule Corporation is one of the largest, richest and most influential companies in the world. At one point, the Capsule Corporation and the Red Ribbon Army were competitive rivals in the business race, but the creation of the DynoCaps from Capsule Corporation resulted in the Red Ribbon Army losing to it. In "The Strangest Robot" it is claimed that C-6 had been burried in Nemuria Ruins for 80 years by Age 761, which means that the Capsule Corp. had been around since at least Age 681. Although Capsule Corp's primary product is the DynoCaps technology, the company also develops and produces many of the items found within capsules. This can be seen by vehicles and other items bearing the Capsule Corporation logo. Using the resources of Capsule Corporation, Bulma and Dr. Brief have created many useful items essential to the Dragon Team, including several interstellar spacecrafts, a Time Machine, and Gravity Machines. The company also produces computers, laptops and different products used for scientific research. Due to the Brief family's long association with several alien visitors which began with Tights and her family meeting Jaco in Jaco the Galactic Patrolman and continued with Bulma's friendship with the Saiyan Goku, the Namekians, opposition to the Frieza Force, and Saiyan Prince Vegeta whom she eventually fell in love with and married, the company has gained access to various pieces of alien technology that they've managed to reverse engineer such as Battle Armor, Scouter, and Attack Ball. Bulma studied Jaco's Spaceship as a child while repairing it for him and even did a test flight herself. Bulma and Dr. Brief's also studied the Nameless Namek's Spaceship while adapting it for use by the Dragon Team and Dr. Brief's with the remains of Goku's Attack Ball later developed a spaceship with an engine capable of reaching Namek in six days . Additionally Bulma and Dr. Brief's studied Android 16 while repairing him and Bulma studied Android 17's blueprints gaining an understanding of Dr. Gero's scientific work in Android development, knowledge which they applied to more noble and/or peaceful purposes such as the potential medical applications for said technology or advancements in artificial intelligence, cybernetics, and/or robotics. The Capsule Corporation logo is very simple, with just being two letters "C" and the company name. The logo is worn by the Capsule Corporation workers. Android 16 wears the Capsule Corporation logo over his Red Ribbon logo after being fixed by Bulma and her father. In Battle of Gods, it is revealed by Chi-Chi that Dr. Brief is the richest man in the world due to his company and inventions though Dr. Brief himself and his wife were ironically oblivious of this fact until Chi-Chi pointed it out to Mr. Satan when he mistook Dr. Brief for one of the catering staff at Bulma's birthday party. In Dragon Ball Super and Resurrection ‘F’, a female employee named Staff appears as one of the workers at the Capsule Corporation and during the God of Destruction Beerus Saga, interrupted Vegeta's gravity training in to inform him he had a phone call from Bulma whom was angry at Vegeta for missing her birthday party on the Princess Bulma. During the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga, the Capsule Corporation supports Galactic Patrol and Deputized Dragon Team members by paying Android 18 10 million Zeni to work with the Galactic Patrol and her brother in confronting the Moro Corps invasion. When 18 reveals what the Capsule Corporation is paying her, Android 17 notes it makes it sound like their mercenaries even though he joined the fight to protect the Earth and nature as Planet Eater Moro is a threat to both. Like her brother, Android 18 is immune to Moro's Ki stealing powers making the two Androids ideal fighters to counter Seven-Three and Moro due to their infinite energy and lack of ki thus by employing her, the Capsule Corporation gives the Galactic Patrol another ally who can assist in combating Moro and the emotionless alien Android Seven-Three (who has copied Moro's abilities). In Dragon Ball GT, Trunks is seen as the president of Capsule Corporation. Capsule Corporation also appears in the live-action movie Dragonball Evolution. In the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, Capsule Corporation is the company that created the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes: a Capsule Corporation arcade is located in Satan City, and it is where the Capsule Corporation battle guide Sora and the Capsule Corporation engineer Yoshito-kun work. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle'' *''The Heroic Dragon Ball Z Adventure Game'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot'' In Gokuden, Capsule Corporation is attacked by the Rabbit Mob. In Super Butōden 2, Super Battle, Budokai, and the Supersonic Warriors series, Capsule Corporation appears in cutscenes. In The Heroic Dragon Ball Z Adventure Game, Capsule Corporation are is one of the ten locations. In The Legacy of Goku II, Panchy is found on level 02 and gives cookies which restore the health of the Z Fighters for free. Gohan gets a scouter there after obtaining what Bulma needed to get it to work from Bucky at Circuit Shack, the West City electronics store. An optional side-quest has Gohan tracking down a spy in Capsule Corporation, Newman from Pod Corporation, one of Capsule Corporation's major competitor, who was in the West Tower trying to find the formula that Dr. Brief was using to create the capsules. Also in this game, the Z Fighters can confront Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien Shinhan in the Sparring Arena. The building is also a save point. In Budokai 2, Capsule Corporation is a map. In Buu's Fury and Attack of the Saiyans, the building can be visited and is also a save point. In Dragon Ball Online, the Capsule Corp HQ also appears in West City and was originally where Chow and Long worked at before joining Paella in Age 995. In Xenoverse, Capsule Corporation appears as a battle stage. By Age 850, Future Bulma and Future Trunks restored Capsule Corporation in the future timeline and it supplies everything in Toki Toki City from Capsules, Robots, Scouters, Battle Armor, clothing, and Time Patrol sanctioned Time Machines for Chronoa, Future Trunks, and Time Patrol. There is also a human Time Patroller engineer named Harry who also works as an engineer/technician at Future Trunks' Capsule Corporation and mentions pieces of information about the company in his casual conversations with the Future Warrior. Several buildings/shops found in Toki Toki City are numbered, indicating they are actually in fact a type of Capsule House used by the Time Patrol. As part of the clothing options provide by the Capsule Corporation, there is a Time Patroller Suit design for Elite Time Patrollers that is made of reinforced fibers. In Dragon Ball Fusions, the Capsule Corporation is one of the many places that has been transported into the Timespace Rift and is implied to be from the Dragon Ball Super timeline. It can be found in Area 1F of the Timespace Rift. Tekka and Pinich travel here shortly after they are sucked the Timespace Rift and meet Bulma who tells them about the Timespace Rift and Timespace Tournament, as well as supplying Tekka with the robotic Timespace Radar, Ziku. The Capsule Corp building contains several points of interest such as the StreetPass menu, Adventure Bonus machine, and Wireless Communications. Tekka can also talk to Bulma and rest here to restore Health as well. In addition to the main timeline's Capsule Corporation, the ruins of the Future Capsule Corporation from Future Trunks' timeline can be found in Area F3 of the Timespace Rift surrounded by a barrier that Tekka's Team must breakthrough. After breaking down the barrier, Kid Trunks reacts in horror when he sees it in ruins. In Xenoverse 2, Capsule Corporation returns as a selectable battle stage and the ruined future Capsule Corporation from Dragon Ball Super appears in the background of the Future in Ruins stage. The Capsule Corporation from Future Trunks' future timeline of origin continues to supply materials, Robots, and products to the Time Patrol. Under president Future Trunks, Chronoa reveals the company developed to Transfer Shop Robots that allow Time Patrollers to teleport around Conton City which was built over Toki Toki City after it was accidentally destroyed when Chronoa created the Dragon when she used her divine powers on the Dragon Ball Pedestal's dragon statue to dispel growing rumors doubting the powers of the Gods of Creation like herself and Old Kai. This proves useful due to Conton City's traffic laws concerning Flight and the sheer size of Conton City which is much larger than Toki Toki City. It also produces Vehicle Capsule #315 which can be used by Time Patrollers to travel around Conton City faster than on foot and features Capsule Corp. written on two egg-like protrusions on its sides. Bulma from the Dragon Ball Super timeline also visits Conton City with Trunks, Goten, and Vegeta using data she collects to create Hero Figures and the Hero Colosseum battle simulator as a game where people can use Hero Figures representing historical fighters to battle. Turles places a Distorted Time Egg created by Towa in one of her failed attempts at replicating Tokitoki's Egg artificially, inside the grounds of the Capsule Corporation causing it to be enveloped by a large time rift anomaly which appears in Age 852. Chronoa and the Time Patrol manage to contain it inside a Time Miniature which floats above the Time Machine Station in Conton City while the Time Patrol investigate the cause of the anomaly that created it unaware of Turles and Towa's involvement. After collecting the other Distorted Time Eggs from the four other Large Rifts contained in Time Miniatures in Conton City, Chronoa reveals the Distorted Time Eggs were an attempt by Towa to replicate Tokitoki's Eggs artificially but she failed as they are impossible to replicate. As she considers removing the large rifts a real hassle, notes some Patrollers investigating them have become fond of their presence, and the fact that their sheer size makes them quite stable, she decides to allow all of them to remain thus allowing the Future Warrior and other Time Patrollers to visit the Capsule Corporation in its anomalous timeline allowing them to spar with Vegeta, make QQ Bangs, or simply hang out when off duty. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, Capsule Corporation appears in West City in the West Area of Earth. It is among the few buildings that can be entered and can be entered either from West City or via the World Map. Additionally, billboards advertising Hoi-Poi Capsules appear along roadways and cities which can be read in first person aiming mode or Ki Sense view as they are written in English. Additionally various Capsule Corporation products such as Planes, Cars, Hovercars, Capsule Houses, Capsule Spaceship, Cooking Machine, and Food Shop Machine. Chickens can be found in the Capsule Corporation's atrium and like most places Chickens are found, Eggs can be found and collected. During the Sub Story "Foreboding Fear", it is revealed that Bulma sent Capsule Corporation staff to investigate the wreckage of Raditz's Spaceship at Raditz's Landing Site after Vegeta's defeat and asks Gohan to check for anything they might have missed. Gohan finds Dr. Briefs at the site apparently having come to investigate it for himself as well. Gohan finds a slightly burnt communications chip which Bulma manages to get audio off of though it is poor quality due to the condition of the chip. However the audio features the Saiyans talking about Frieza though the audio breaks when his name is mentioned and the narration foreshadows Gohan and Bulma eventual confrontation with the Frieza Force. During Frieza Saga Episode 1, Bulma asks Gohan to visit the Capsule Corporation as she needs his help acquiring materials she requires to repair the Piccolo's Spaceship. The Spaceship can also be found inside the lab. After acquiring the materials, Bulma repairs the ship and asks Gohan to tell her when he's ready to leave for Namek. Once he says he is, she says she needs to do one final systems check before they take the spaceship to Kame House for launch. Like in the main series, at the end of the Frieza Saga, Porunga is summoned at the Capsule Corporation where the Namekians and Vegeta were staying. After Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu are revived, the Namekians relocate to New Namek. During Vegeta's training to become a Super Saiyan, Dr. Briefs introduces him to the Capsule Corporation's newest employee Female Researcher and she provides him an explanation how the Capsule Corporation training room works. After Goku returns to Earth, the Female Researcher is able to extract combat data for former Ginyu Force member Bonyu from the Ginyu Force Space pod that Goku used to escape Namek. The data is uploaded into the Capsule Corporation training room allowing Goku to train against a virtual representation of Bonyu. Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Corporação Cápsula es:Corporación Cápsula Category:Companies Category:Houses Category:Places on Earth Category:Galactic Patrol